


A Very Evans Halloween

by ariallane



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eating Kids Candy, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Jimmy Kimmel I ate my kids candy, Wizard of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariallane/pseuds/ariallane
Summary: The Evans do another themed Halloween. Chris and Sammie decided to tease their children.





	

Halloween with the Evans family seemed to have become an event the last couple of years. Ever since Andrew was born, Sammie had done her best doing themed Halloween costumes. For Andrew’s first Halloween, the trio had gone as Aladdin characters with Sammie as Jasmine, Chris as Aladdin and Andrew as Genie. When Madison had come along, they'd all dressed as characters from Star Wars with Chris as Han Solo, Sammie as Princess Leia, Andrew as Chewbacca and Madison as Yoda. 

 

This year was Liam’s first Halloween. Sammie had wanted to do the Wizard of Oz for some time and now with Liam born, she could do all the main characters, including Toto.

 

Sammie was putting the finishing touches on Liam's costume when she saw Chris come out of the bathroom dressed as the scarecrow.

 

“Seriously, Babe,” he said, waddling out of the bathroom, “I look ridiculous! Why can’t Andrew be dressed as a scarecrow?” Chris continued to whine as he approached Sammie and Liam.

 

“Well, there are two reasons. The first being your heart is too big to be the Tin Man. The second being you need a brain. So what better way than to be The Scarecrow.” Sammie laughed as she picked up Liam who was dressed as Toto. 

 

“Why can he be The Scarecrow?” Chris pointed to Liam who was all smiles.

 

“If you dressed as Toto, you’d look like Chewbacca and we already did the Star Wars theme. So you’re out of luck. Oh, can you watch the little guy while I go help the other two and then put my own costume on?” 

 

“Sure. Come here little guy.” Chris took Liam from Sammie and started to toss him up in the air a little. Liam started laughing which caused both Sammie and Chris to laugh as well. 

 

Sammie helped Andrew into his Tin Man costume. He was excited he got to wear “war paint” on his face while trick-or-treating. He couldn’t wait to show his cousins, aunts, uncles and grandma his costume.

 

Madison was a little different. She wasn’t all that thrilled to be the Lion. After a little temper tantrum, and a promise that they would watch "It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown" later that night, Madison agreed to be the Lion.

 

It was finally Sammie’s turn to get ready for Halloween and she was going as Dorothy. She had her costume already on and was wearing a pair of ruby heels. As she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, the door to the bedroom opened and Andrew came in running.

 

“Mommy! Are you ready? I wanna go to grandma’s.” Andrew pouted, just like his father. 

 

“Almost, Bud. Mommy is just finishing up. Are all of you ready to go?” Sammie cleaned up her space before looking down at the toddler.

 

“Just gotta get my shoes on.” Andrew lifted his foot to show he only had his socks on his feet.

 

Sammie picked him up and carried him out the room.

 

“Bud, how did you get up here?” Sammie asked, knowing the gate to the upstairs was up.

 

“Daddy lifted me over to come get you,” Andrew answered, not realizing he'd outed his dad.

 

“So Daddy wanted to know if Mommy was ready?”

 

“Yeah, he asked me to ask Mommy if she was done. He said to put on my bestest charm.”

 

Sammie giggled and smiled. Chris always seemed to be sneaky like that. 

 

As the duo made it downstairs, Sammie set Andrew down on the floor and then watched as he went running into the family room where the rest of the family was.

 

“Mommy’s ready! We can go now!” Andrew yelled as he met up with the rest of the family. 

 

Sammie entered shortly after Andrew and saw her family sitting together in their costumes. She smiled, proud of herself for her costumes this Halloween. What made this moment even more special was seeing her little ones all gathered together. She took her phone out of the pocket built into the dress and snapped a photo of her family.

 

“Hey everyone, ready to get going to Grandma’s and go trick-or-treating?” Sammie asked, getting the children’s attention. Andrew and Madison wiggled off the couch while Chris stood up with Liam in his arms. 

 

After Chris and Sammie made sure they had their candy buckets, stroller for Liam and a wagon for the two toddlers, Sammie loaded the kids into the car while Chris loaded everything else. 

 

****  
The family arrived at Lisa’s house for dinner before the entire Evans clan went out trick-or-treating.

 

Andrew went on and on about how cool his cousins looked in their superhero costumes and begged Sammie to be one next year. She even made a joke about Chris and Andrew matching as Captain America, to which Chris didn’t find funny. Madison said she was gonna be a ballerina next year or a princess. Then she came up with a princess ballerina, saying princesses can be whatever they wanna be. Sammie nodded and agreed. She knew Madison was gonna change her mind plenty of times before then.

 

Once dinner was over, the families were getting ready to go trick-or-treating. Chris unloaded the car, while Sammie made sure the kids were dressed for the weather.

 

“Mommy, I don’t wanna wear my coat. No one sees my costume.” Andrew whined. 

 

“Andrew, Sweetheart, it’s cold outside. Mommy doesn’t want you to catch a cold. I won’t zip it up, but you have to wear it, deal?” 

 

“Okay.” Andrew pouted.

 

“Hey,” Sammie lifted his chin. “You can still show off your costume, okay? And between you and me, I’ll let you have a two pieces of candy tonight, deal?” 

 

Andrew smiled and nodded his head before hugging his mom. “Thank you, Mommy. I love you.”

 

“Love ya, too, Bud. How about we go trick-or-treating?”

 

Andrew smiled and nodded before running to meet his older cousin and younger siblings.

*****

The kids were having a blast trick-or-treating. They were going on and on about all the candy they were getting and even “trading” their candy after they were done. 

 

Andrew wanted to walk with his cousins instead of being pulled in the wagon so Stella decided to sit in it with Madison. Sammie pulled the girls along as she talked with Carly, who was pushing the stroller. 

 

The girls fell behind the rest of the group due to a mini photo session. Sammie was snapping photos left and right while the little girls posed for the camera. This got Sammie thinking about kids. She and Chris hadn’t talked about having more kids after Liam. But after seeing Madison and Stella together, she was gonna talk to Chris about trying for another.

 

Chris and Scott were walking with the boys going from door to door. All the neighbors commented on the kids’ costumes and a few on Chris’s as well. 

 

But the real star of the show was Liam. At only eight months old, he was getting everyone’s attention. Before he'd fallen asleep in the stroller, Sammie had held him and she went door to door with the kids before she and Chris switched off. Both got comments on how cute Sammie looked in her outfit along with her children. She smiled and thanked them. Of course, people thought it was great she had her baby dressed up as Toto, Dorothy’s dog, whom she carried during the movie. 

 

They didn’t last very long outside at all. Between the chilly New England air, Liam being asleep, the kids complaining about their legs tired, and Chris complaining about his costume being itchy, the entire family decided to call it a night.

*****

After saying their “goodbyes” to everyone, Chris, Sammie and the kids went home. Chris and Sammie helped the kids get out of their costumes and then got out of their own before they all gathered to watch "It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown." 

 

Not long into the movie, Andrew fell asleep with his head in Sammie’s lap and Maddie in Chris’s arms while Liam was fast asleep in the playset. Chris got up with Maddie while Sammie gently moved Andrew off her lap so she could get up. She picked up Liam and handed him to Chris, who took the youngest two to their rooms. Sammie soon followed with Andrew in her arms to carry him to his room. 

 

Once the children were up in their rooms asleep, Chris and Sammie came back downstairs with a baby monitor into the kitchen.

 

“So I have an idea to tease the kids. I was thinking-”

 

“Chris, we are NOT teasing the kids.” 

 

“C’mon, Baby. It’ll be fun. I know you want, too.” Chris stepped in front of Sammie and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her lips.

 

“Fine,” She huffed. “You know Maddie is gonna be upset when we do all of this. And I don’t even wanna think about Andrew. He was looking forward to organizing his candy tomorrow.” She nuzzled into his chest. 

 

“I promise it’ll be fun.” 

*****

The next morning, Chris had gotten up early to set up the prank he and Sammie were gonna pull on the kids. He had been planning this for a while and was hoping Sammie would be game. When she agreed to prank their kids, he was excited. Somehow he had corralled Scott and his brother-in-law to eat candy and save the wrappers to look like they had eaten all the candy. He placed the wrappers in a plastic bag and set up the camera before Sammie and the kids headed downstairs. 

 

He heard Sammie come down with all of the kids. Once the gate opened, Andrew came barrelling into the kitchen, followed by Maddie and Sammie who was holding Liam.

 

“Morning Kiddos!” Chris sang as he poured orange juice into their sippy cups.

 

“Morning Daddy.” Andrew and Maddie said in unison.

 

“How’s my little man doing?” Chris walked up to Sammie, taking Liam from him from Sammie, peppering him with kisses. 

 

“Daddy, can you makes us pancakes pwease?” Andrew asked.

 

“Sure, Bud! What does my princess want?” 

 

“Candy!” Maddie exclaimed.

 

“Honey, no candy until after lunch.” 

 

“But me wants candy.” Maddie started to whine. 

 

Sammie told her that daddy said no candy until after lunch and if she kept whining, she wouldn’t be allowed to eat any candy. 

 

“Speaking of candy, Mommy and I have something to tell you.” Chris had just turned on the record button on the camera.

 

“You gots more for us!” Andrew exclaimed as he smiled.

 

“No, not that kind of new, Bud.” Sammie softly said. She was nervous about how this played out. 

 

“Last night Mommy and Daddy got kinda hungry and well, we may have eaten all your candy.” Chris dropped the news on the little ones.

 

“You wying Daddy!” Madison yelled. 

 

“It’s true, Sweetie.” Chris got out the plastic bag of wrappers and dumped them on the counter. 

 

Madison broke out into hysterics. She clearly wasn’t thrilled her parents “ate” her Halloween candy. Her little pity party was amusing to both Chris and Sammie. They didn’t expect a full on show of the two-year-old crying and slamming her fists on the table. 

 

They knew they should try and console the little girl. But knowing the camera was rolling, it was worth watching her having her moment.

 

“Daddy, did you really eats our candy?” Andrew questioned his dad.

 

“I did! Look at the wrappers. Don’t you believe me?” Chris sounded hurt.

 

Andrew shrugged his shoulders. “I guess. It’s okay. I guess I can share my candy.”

 

Sammie looked and Andrew with a puzzled look. She was shocked to see him not hurt. She wasn’t complaining as least he wasn’t crying and hitting his fist on the table like her daughter was still doing.

 

“Mommy, I thinks princesses don’t cry. Why is Maddie crying? She’s princess.” Andrew asked his mom.

 

Maddie was upset and ended up hitting her brother at his comment.

 

“They eats my candy!” Maddie screamed.

 

At this point, Sammie nor Chris could contain their laughter. Their daughter was clearly being dramatic, something she took on after her father, Andrew was okay with them eating his candy, and Liam was in his highchair minding his own business, waving around one of his teething toys. 

 

Sammie decided to console Madison, telling her it was a joke and Mommy and Daddy didn’t eat her candy. She still didn’t believe Sammie until she went into the food pantry and grabbed her purple Halloween bucket. She then spent the next few minutes convincing her it really was her candy and not “new” candy. 

 

“Holy crap! Babe, did you see that?” Chris’s eyes were wide with amusement.

 

Sammie snapped her head over to Chris. “See what? I’m in the middle of something.”

 

“Liam! Did you see the spiral on that toy? My baby is gonna be the next Brady! Andrew, did you see that?” 

 

Andrew nodded as he took a drink of his juice.

 

“Chris, you know you have the camera still rolling right? I’m sure Jimmy Kimmel will love to hear your voice in the background telling the world about your child being like Tom Brady. And you may have just ruined your chance by meeting him with that comment as well.”

 

“Hey, at least Jimmy might get a kick out of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
